This invention relates to an improved XY table.
A plate or the like is cut along an imaginary line or a marked line for example, a thick iron plate cut by a gas torch or plasma torch. The cutting operation may be manual or automatic.
It is, however, not easy to handle a heavy iron plate. Also, a large iron plate can not be easily cut by a reasonable size of cutting machine.